In the field of automotive design, electronically powered transmissions having a plurality of shift schedules are controlled by switch assemblies receiving input from the vehicle operator regarding the desired shift schedule engagement. For example, a vehicle can be provided with separately located switch assemblies for selecting a tow/haul modified shift schedule, and an overdrive shift schedule in the transmission control module. Such separately located switch assemblies are ergonomically less desirable and increase the quantity of electrical wire needed for communicating with the transmission controller.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art to provide a switch assembly that reduces the quantity of wire needed for communication between the switches and the transmission control module and improves ergonomics over known arrangements.